yesenias_fanmade_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Parker
Peter Parker is the main character in Spider-Man and one of the characters in the series. He's married to Mary Jane Watson, the son of Mary and Richard Parker and he's the photographer for The Daily Bugle. He used to be a normal high school student who was bitten by a genetically altered "super" spider while on a school field trip. Endowed with the proportionate powers and abilities of a spider, he used them to become the crime-fighting superhero; Spider-Man. He was portrayed by Tobey Maguire. Personality Peter Parker, as Spider-Man, is shown to be a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Since the death of his wise and beloved Uncle Ben, Peter's vow of responsibility had led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian. To those in the authorities, Spider-Man was shown to be an outlaw and vigilante, someone just as dangerous as those he brought in. Over the years, Spider-Man gradually became respected by the authorities, those are the NYPD and NYFD, as well as the citizens of New York City, despite J Jonah Jameson considering him as a masked menace on the Daily Bugle newspaper. Spider-Man is individualistic as he works by himself, this was caused when he was a social outcast in his youth. This had gradually lessened when he became best friends with Harry Osborn and then the boyfriend of Mary Jane Watson. Peter was originally shy and awkward towards his life-long crush Mary Jane Watson, as he had a hard time talking to her and making conversations with her. Since he didn't want her to get hurt by his enemies, he wanted to be friends with her, but after Mary Jane discovers his superhero identity, she decides to be with him no matter what risks can be caused. When the Venom Symbiote bonded to him, it unleashed his dark and vengeful side when he fought Sandman in the subway in a relentless way. He temporarily became arrogant and aggressive when he reveals Eddie Brock's fake photos to the Daily Bugle and unintentionally strikes Mary Jane at the Jazz Club. He realised that the symbiote was controlling him and he rejected it, returning back to his true personality. After defeating Venom and Sandman along with the death of his best friend Harry Osborn, Peter realises that whatever battle-raging inside himself and everyone he loves, he and his loved ones always had a choice. This was when Harry taught him and he will always choose to do what was right. Peter has a caring side when near the end of Spider-Man 3, he eventually decided that it was time to mend his relationship with Mary Jane, which she returned as the two rekindled their romance and were back as a couple. Powers and Abilities *Spider-Sense: Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of pending immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation at the base of his brain, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. *Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift 10 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles and smash through brick walls and break metal chains, cuffs and bars with ease. *Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He is ultimately capable of running at speeds in excess of 200 miles per hour. *Superhuman Stamina: Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. *Superhuman Durability: Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to most types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. *Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man's agility, balance, and dexterity are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about three hundred times greater than those of an ordinary human. the speed of his reflexes allows him to avoid or dodge any attack and any gunfire. *Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. *Organic Webbing Generation: Spider-Man is also gifted with the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man rapidly regenerates from rapidly faster and more extensively than a normal human and rapidly regenerates from harm that normal humans cannot heal from. Category:Males Category:Protagonist Category:Pure Heart Category:Supporters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:In Love Category:Live-Action Category:Married Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Titular Category:Nurturer Category:Voice of Reason Category:Animal Kindness Category:Protectors Category:Genius Category:Orphans